


no time to say hello goodbye im late im late im late

by SaturdayShakedown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and no inbetween, cute though?, hurt comfort and smutty garbage is literally all i know how to do, ouchhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayShakedown/pseuds/SaturdayShakedown
Summary: Nikki comes home late. Alexa isn't happy being left alone again.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Kudos: 15





	no time to say hello goodbye im late im late im late

"Late." Alexa stared at her girlfriend with vacant eyes. Vacant eyes that Nikki had grown accustomed to. "I'm so sorry little bird, traffic was shit...I'm back now." "You didn't come back last time." She was night. Nikki hadn't come back last time.

Familiar guilt started to bubble up in her chest. She remembered how the therapist told her to respond to not make it worse. "I know that. And I'm still sorry. But I'm all yours now, aye?" The gaze didn't change. "Late." She's still walking closer, eventually ending up with her arms around Nikki's neck. Not quite shaking, but almost. Quivering, maybe. "Late...." Her word went from a condemnation to a sigh of relief into Nikki's ear.

"Right, Lexi. Just late. Still here. Swore to you last week."

The shimmery glint of the ring on Alexa's finger caught the dim lamp light for a second. Nikki carefully and cautiously kissed her fiance's forehead.

"Okay...okay." She nuzzled her face instinctively in Nikki's neck and hair, almost like she could hide from the Fiend in there. Part of her wanted to and knew in her heart somewhere she'd be just fine. Alexa felt her breathing start to slow back down as Nikki lightly squeezed her and lazily rocked their hug back and forth.

"Hey...dinner time, shower time, movie and snuggle time? I'll rub your back for even longer tonight to make up for being tardy coming home."

Alexa managed to smile weakly. It's so hard these days.

"Yeah, please."

"I'll watch you all night long....like a little Lexi guard gnome....."

Sleeping in those pillowy arms that night felt like an idea Alexa couldn't turn down. She could never turn it down. She kisses Nikki, and tastes solace and adoration on her lips.

"You pick the movie tonight. You always let me do it."

"I'll pick something you can sleep to...I promise." No scary movies at night now, for obvious reasons. 

Nikki and Alexa will make their own funhouse, in their own little way.

**Author's Note:**

> soft and sweet drabble, not my usual. i like this a lot. i hope you do too <3 post fiend alexa, she has ptsd diagnosed in this.


End file.
